Marisol
by HazylShy
Summary: Renesmee is tired. She feels she has lost everything. All she wants is to be alright. Based on "Marisol," by Emily Osment. Implied ReneSam, T for minor language.


**Just a short, slightly sloppy Renesmee oneshot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM, lyrics belong to Emily Osment. Don't sue me, cuz I ain't got no money. I ran out.**

**_

* * *

_**

_She held her face while she cried  
And she told herself, "Girl you'll be just fine…"_

Renesmee is hurting. She cries into her hands, trying to convince herself that everything will be okay. Her parents have been fighting nonstop for the last two days. Dad's had an affair with her friend Jacob's sister, Rachel. Mom isn't sure whether she's willing to forgive him or not, and Dad is pointing out her affair with Mike Newton that went on without him knowing from the time Renesmee was two until just a year ago. Renesmee wishes they would both just shut up.

"You never really cared about me, did you, Edward?" She hears her mother scream. "You were just looking for someone to settle with, weren't you? You son of a bitch!" She hears something crash.

"Don't start, Bella! Don't you dare start throwing shit at me! How dare you claim I never loved you? _You're_ the one who's been sleeping around for what, fifteen years now?"

"_Fuck you, Edward Cullen! Fuck you!_"

"Well, if you did that every once in a while, I wouldn't have to screw Rachel behind your back!"

They yell and curse and scream… and their daughter cries.

So many reasons to cry.

She looks at her hand. She wears the bracelet her parents bought for her when she was six. The three diamonds connected by a string of silver were supposed to represent her, her mother, and her father, the silver being the love that connected them. It is meaningless now.

The promise ring given to her by her Love is still there as well. She can't bring herself to take it off. She'd given him everything. Her love, her attention, her passion… and he'd walked away from her. Back to his ex. She chides herself for not expecting it. Her best friend, Leah, had warned her. He'd done the same thing to her, years ago. Her mother had told her older men were trouble, and she hadn't listened. They were in love, she told everyone. He'd presented her with a promise ring and took her virginity just a week before he crushed her heart into a million pieces.

At home was her arguing parents; everywhere else were places she and her Love had gone together.

Nowhere is safe. She cannot stay.

_There's nowhere left to hide…_

She wipes most of her tears and stands from her bed. There is a duffle bag in her closet; she finds it and fills it with clothes. She throws her laptop in, with her iPod and other gadgets, and zips it up. She finds her wallet and tucks it safely in her pocket. Renesmee considers taking her phone, but decides against it. She wants no reminders of home, no frantic calls.

Her parents are still yelling at each other. They don't even notice her as she walks out the front door. She decides not to take the car. She is about to walk away, when she remembers the bracelet. She looks at it, thinking.

Renesmee walks back to the door and takes off the bracelet. She places it on the doorknob. And as she lets go of the bracelet, she begins to pick up the scattered pieces of her life. She feels as though a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, and she feels the courage to walk away… for good.

She goes out of her way to walk past all of her and her Love's favorite places. Each place she passes, she gains another missing piece of herself that she'd let go of.

The coffee shop where they met. Another piece.

The park where they walked under the lampposts on their first date. Another piece.

The tree where he'd carved their names, and under which he'd kissed her for the first time. Another huge piece.

Renesmee wasn't sure how, but she ended up at his door. His ring is heavy on her finger, and she itches to take it off. She can hear him inside, talking to his friends, laughing.

How can he be so happy, while she is so miserable?

And then she hears _her_. Laughing along with him, like there isn't a sad, broken girl who got her boyfriend stolen.

This gives Renesmee the strength to tug the ring off. She drops it on his front steps, hoping he will see it and remember her, if only for a moment.

More tears fall as she makes her way to the train station. She wants to go as far as it will take her. She looks at the schedule and decides Lewiston will do. She has barely enough to buy the ticket and is left with mere pocket change.

She stares at her shoes while she waits for the train, because she doesn't know anyone here that she can talk to. She is panicking, wondering if she's made the right decision. She begins to count to calm down.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_

_Six…_

_Seven…_

_Eight…_

_Nine…_

_Ten…_

The train finally arrives. Renesmee boards and curls up in a seat near a window. She stares out, and as the train begins to roll away, she realizes.

She is free.

She has herself, her courage, her heart, and that's all she needs. She knows she will be fine. She would find her place; _make_ a place for herself. She's been wasting her time and energy on everything else, her parents, her friends, her Love. She's never thought about what _she_ wanted. But tonight, with this spontaneous action, the world becomes hers.

Renesmee says goodbye to the little town of Forks, and embraces her new life; the one she will live for herself.

She takes flight.

* * *

_She picks up all the scattered pieces of her life_  
_She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart_  
_She lifts up, Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight_  
_And all the world is hers tonight_  
_Marisol, it'll all be all right…_

* * *

**So I hope you liked it just a little bit. Reviews are nice. : ) Much love!**

**~Schnarf~**


End file.
